


Shower Time

by Oplude (YoriMei)



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoriMei/pseuds/Oplude
Summary: Akira doesn’t really take a hint so much as he gets slapped in the face with it, and really when your childhood best friend makes it into your spank bank that’s a big enough clue, right?Basically, Akira Kijima jerks it to his best friend and then blue screens at the implications.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> No beta or editing because I was tired of looking at this. Also, Akira has a potty mouth!

It’s completely Amanome’s fault. First he asks that Akira comes with him after school to pay a visit to this dealer that had been slowly encroaching on the family territory and next thing you know they’re running from the cops. That’s when Amanome pulls him into an alleyway and mutters a quick “go with it”. 

And kisses him. 

The action shocks Akira so much that he blanks out and lets Amanome tangle his fingers through Akira’s hair and back him up against the wall like the opportunist he is. His heart is pounding a mile a minute and it’s by Amanome pushing against him, silently urging him to go along with it, that Akira finally starts moving. 

Tentatively, he places his hands on slender hips and instinctively licks at the seam of Amanome’s mouth. The resulting surprised sound gives Akira the opportunity he needs to slip his tongue inside. 

He’s never done this before; always rolled his eyes when the guys in class droned on and on about sex and kissing, always thought fighting and fucking were worlds apart. But here he was, body slowly heating up, holding his childhood best friend in his arms and getting to know the inside of this dickwad’s mouth. Small, quiet sounds keep it coming from Amanome every time Akira uses his tongue to stroke the roof of his mouth. There’s a buzzing sound in the background and he can’t tell if it’s his ears or reality. 

Akira slowly, almost absentmindedly, readjusts his hands to pull the other teenager closer, erasing any space between them. The movement had Amanome breaking off the kiss with a strangled gasp, like his head had been abruptly set right once again, and stares like he had never seen Akira before. 

It’s only at the loss of contact that Akira’s brain starts working again, and the slow dawning realization of what he’s done gives rise to flustered panic. He’s hard in his pants and Amanome’s in no better state, lips red and slightly panting. 

Akira wants to bite him. 

Swallowing, Amanome untangles his hands from Akira’s hair and takes a few hesitant steps back. It’s not until Akira breaks eye contact that Amanome starts moving again, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat. 

“Akira...” His voice sounded positively wrecked, and that was going to haunt his thoughts for a while. 

“Yeah?” 

“Cops are gone.”

“You go first,” Akira grunts, avoiding his eyes and turning towards the opening of the alleyway. “I’ll stay behind and distract any police officers that come after you.”

Nodding, Amanome turns away and checks both ways before dashing out. 

Taking the opportunity while Amanome focuses on escaping, Akira leans against the wall and runs his hands down his face to gather his thoughts on what had just happened. 

He’s so fucked. 

He always knew that Amanome paid special attention to him, consistently hanging off of him, and only him, at school. Always keeping him at close hand while flitting in between about friend groups like the social butterfly he was. It had never crossed his mind that in turn, Amanome was one of the few people that Akira allowed to touch him casually. Their friendship so long-standing that Amanome throwing an arm across his shoulders didn’t even make him flinch while a stranger grabbing his arm would result in a harsh glare.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders back and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. 

As great as this new found observation was, he had a job to do and thinking about what had happened isn’t going to help him in keeping any stray cops off Amanome’s back. 

————

It’s not until later under the spray of the shower that the events of today catch up to him all at once. 

He was already jerking off to ease unnecessary energy, and he knows eventually he has to think about what it means to give his closest friend the five-finger-fist salute. But he can’t bring himself to stop, his thoughts bleed from soft curves and abstract faces to brown hair and an shit-eating grin that grates on his nerves. It pains Akira that this train of thought is much more satisfying.

Eyes heavy lidded and erection in hand, Akira rests his head against his arm on the shower wall as he pulls up every mental image of that has bugged him in the past few hours since he and Amanome parted ways.

How good it would have been, to hold Amanome up by his thighs against that wall in the alleyway. To pry Amanome open with his dick and slowly thrust into him. That snarky shit head would struggle against him every time Akira ground his dick deep into him, forcing him to go with Akira’s pace for once. 

Of course, Akira didn’t think he’d be able to have his way without a fight either. Amanome’s too much of a jerk to let him have his way that easily, that mouthy brat would never quiet down. A stream of insults and commands like “brute”, “barbarian”, and “go faster already are your muscles for fucking show” would probably flow from his lips until Akira gagged him with Amanome’s own discarded underwear. 

Hanging off of his dick and fucked deep, what would the Prince of Threats be like when at his mercy? What would be his excuse to his dad be, when Akira finally let him go on his way? Walking the streets after he’s been fucked open and sloppy with bite marks littering his collar bones, underwear soaked with a mess of semen and spit under his pants, desperate to hold onto his poker face—

Muffling his moan into his forearm, his eyes shut as he spills across his hand. he stands still as he heavily pants, the sound of the shower echoes through his ears, and waits for his brain to regain coherent thought. The water had turned cold by the time Akira is able to move again and finish his shower as usual, like he didn’t just get off to the thought of banging his childhood friend in an alleyway.

Exiting the bathroom, he moves on autopilot as he opens up the fridge to grab a can of Pocari Sweat and downs the whole thing in one go. Throwing the can into the trash as he moves to sit on his bed, he stares at the wall in a daze over what had just happened. It’s the first time he’s ever used anyone as material for a jerk off session, and the fact that it was his all-male best friend who starred in these thoughts wasn’t much comfort. 

Letting his head falls into his hands like a man in despair, Akira groans into his hands.

Looks like fighting and fucking aren’t so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, how does everyone publish their smut I was already perishing by the time I had to hit submit. Please forgive my ending as well, I ran out of steam! But if you’ve made it to the end thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I poured my coffee creamer into the sugar instead of my coffee and then dropped said coffee, please say f for me in the chat  
> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_. I hope everyone had a better week than I did!


End file.
